prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Henry
| birth_place = Augusta, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Sal Rinauro Todd Sexton | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Anthony Henry (December 29, 1984) is an American mixed martial artists and professional wrestler. He wrestles in the EVOLVE Wrestling and Full Impact Pro promotions, where he is a one-time EVOLVE Tag Team Champion and one-time FIP World Heavyweight Champion in his first reign. He is also known for his work in independent promotions including Premiere Wrestling Xperience where he is a one-time PWX Heavyweight Championship as well as his work in Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment, where he is a former AWE Tag Team Champion with teammate JD Drake as team WorkHorsemen. Professional wrestling career Premiere Wrestling Xperience (2012-2018) Henry debuted on May 5, 2012 at PWX Queen City Chaos, losing a singles match against Drew Myers. He returned two years later on February 15, 2014 at Rise Of A Champion IX, where he competed in a Three-Way No. 1 Contendership match for the PWX Innovative Television Championship, but lost to Lance Lude. On March 15 at Enemy Territory: Dawn Of A New Day, Henry teamed with Billy Brash to challenge reigning champions team Los Ben Dejos (Jay Cruz & Jay Rios) for the PWX Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the titles. He did not receive any further title opportunities in PWX during the course of 2014 and 2015. On June 18 at Xpect Everything, Henry competed in a Four-Way Elimination match won by John Skyler against Henry, Corey Hollis and the reigning champion Sami Callihan for the PWX Heavyweight Champion. During a two-night event first held on November 19, Henry competed in the 2016 X 16 Tournament. During the first night, Henry advanced in the first round after eliminating Martin Stone. The following night on November 20, Henry went on to advance in the quarter finals after eliminating Trevor Lee. He later advanced in the semi finals after eliminating Zack Sabre Jr.. At the finals, Henry defeated Ethan Case to become the winner of the 2016 X 16 Tournament. During his return the following year on February 19, 2017, Henry wrestled at Rise Of A Champion XII, defeating the reigning champion Jake Manning to become the new PWX Heavyweight Champion, marking his first title reign. He successfully retained the title for the course of the time he remained in PWX, wrestling his final match of the year on October 21 at Unsanctioned, defeating his challenger Fred Yehi. The following year on March 25, 2018 at Rise Of A Champion XIII, Henry competed in a Three-Way match during which he lost the Heavyweight Championship against JD Drake and match-winner Ethan Case. On July 22, Henry formed a team with James Drake and entered the 2018 Crockett Cup Tag Team Tournament held at 2 Close To Comfort 2, during which they advanced in the first round after eliminating Billy Brash & Joshua Cutshall. On August 19 at The Land Of Opportunity, naming their tag team The Lethal Enforcers Henry & James Drake advanced in the semi finals after eliminating The Gym Nasty Boyz (Timmy Lou Retton & White Mike). On August 26 at The Battle At BB&T Ballpark, team Lethal Enforcers defeated The Ugly Ducklings (Lance Lude & Rob Killjoy) in the finals to win the 2018 Crockett Cup Tag Team Tournament. The Lethal Enforcers wrestled their final match of the year on October 21 at Monsters Among Us, defeating Billy Brash & Joshua Cutshall. Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment (2016-2018) Henry debuted on August 7, 2016 at The Summer Of George event, defeating Jimmy Rave. His final match of the year was on December 27 at Show Of The Year 3, where he lost to Aaron Epic by disqualification. The following year on July 30, 2017 at the Season 3 Finale event, Henry & Drake reunited, rebranding their team name as The WorkHorsemen. They competed in a Tag Team Title Four-Way match for the AWE Tag Team Championship against The Submission Squad (Evan Gelistico & Gary Jay) defeat The Gym Nasty Boyz (Timmy Lou Retton & White Mike) and The Carnies (Kerry Awful & Nick Iggy). The WorkHorsemen's final match of the year was on December 27 at the Show Of The Year event, defeating The Gym Nasty Boyz in a tag match. The following year on June 8, 2018 at Red Wedding, The WorkHorsemen defeated the reigning champions The Submission Squad (Evan Gelistico & Gary Jay) to win the AWE Tag Team Championship for the first time. Their final AWE match was on July 29 at HomeGrown '18, where they wrestled under their previous team name Lethal Enforcers, successfully defending the GWC Tag Team Titles in a tag match against The Carnies (Kerry Awful & Nick Iggy). EVOLVE Wrestling (2016-present) After signing with the World Wrestling Network, Henry made his first match appearance on October 15, 2016 at EVOLVE 70, where he lost to Darby Allin. On July 28, 2017 at EVOLVE 88, Henry & Drake defeated team Catch Point (Chris Dickinson & Jaka) to win the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship for the first time. Two months later on September 22 at EVOLVE 92, Henry & Drake lost the Tag Team titles to ACH & Ethan Page. Three months later on December 9 at EVOLVE 96, Henry & Drake challenged team Catch Point (Jaka & Tracy Williams) for the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the titles. The following night at EVOLVE 97, Henry & Drake ended their year defeating KTB & Shane Mercer Henry & Drake's next Tag Team title opportunity was held on April 5, 2018 at EVOLVE 102, where they competed in a Four-Way Tag Team Scramble match. On May 20 at EVOLVE 105, Henry & Drake returned to their team name The WorkHorsemen, challenging the reigning EVOLVE Tag Team Champions team Catch Point, but did not succeed in winning the titles. On October 28 at EVOLVE 114, Henry competed in a Six-Way Ladder Match for the WWN Championship, ending with his tag team partner JD Drake winning the match. On November 9 at EVOLVE 115, The WorkHorsemen had the rare opportunity to compete against WWE talent, as they wrestled the guest tag team from WWE NXT and reigning champions The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) for the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship, but did not succeed in winning the Tag Team titles. Henry finished the year at EVOLVE 118, losing a singles match against WWE NXT guest wrestler Kassius Ohno. Returning on January 18, 2019 at EVOLVE 119, Henry defeated Curt Stallion. Full Impact Pro (2017-2018) Henry first appeared on January 8, 2017 at Everything Burns in a Contract Prize match, eventually won by Teddy Stigma. He finished his debut year on June 17 at In Full Force, defeating Maxwell Jacob Friedman. Returning on May 25, 2018 at Ascension, Henry challenged reigning champion Austin Theory for the FIP World Heavyweight Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. Four months later on September 30 at Accelerate, Henry defeated Theory in a title rematch to win the FIP World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. He successfully defended the title on November 30 at Full Force, defeating AR Fox. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Frog Splash :*Texas Cloverleaf *'Nicknames' :*''"The 5 Star King"'' :*''"The Patron Saint of Wrestling"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Skeleton Crew (with Dany Only) :*Youth Gone Wild (with Dustin Knight) :*'The WorkHorsemen' (with JD Drake) Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Pro Wrestling' :*APW North Georgia Championship (3-times) :*APW Tag Team Championship (with Brandon Parker as Duncan Enterprises) *'Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment' :*AWE Tag Team Championship (with JD Drake) (1 time) :*GWC Tag Team Championship (with JD Drake) *'Full Impact Pro' :*FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Evolve' **Evolve Tag Team Championship (1 time) (with JD Drake) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Southern States Championship **NWA Southern States Championship (2-times) **NWA Anarchy Tag Team Championship (with Dustin Knight as team Youth Gone Wild) **NWA Anarchy Young Lions Championship (5-times) **NWA North Georgia Championship (2-times) **NWA North Georgia Championship *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience' **Winner of the 2016 X 16 Tournament **Winner of the 2018 Crockett Cup Tag Team Tournament (with JD Drake) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * MySpace * Twitter Category:1984 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Alternative Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Presents alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:West Virginia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Intense Wrestling Entertainment alumni